Tobías y Tris la historia jamás contada
by Maria P Bet
Summary: En este fic voy a escrivir una verción alternativa del final de la trilogía.
1. Chapter 1

Versión alternativa.

Tris.

Veo a mi madre, vestida de gris justo como la vi antes de que muriera, todavía están las heridas de las balas en su camisa solo que ya no sangra más.

-¿Ya he terminado? Le pregunto.

-Si hija mía, pero si lo deseas puedes quedarte otro tiempo aquí.

-Lo pienso, irme sería una buena opción siempre estaría con ella… pero luego recuerdo lo que le dije a Caleb que si no sobrevivía le dijera a Tobías que no quise dejarlo y realmente no lo quiero hacer lo amo demasiado.

-¿Mamá puedes esperarme más tiempo?.

-Claro Beatrice si así lo deseas.

-Gracias le digo y la abrazo. –Se valiente Beatrice me dice y después se aleja.

…..

Tobías.

Mi madre ha dejado a los sin facción para salir de la ciudad conmigo, y ha negociado con Joanna reyes para llegar a un acuerdo de paz en donde se les permite a los habitantes de chicago salir de la ciudad y un sistema de gobierno democrático

Después de hablar con Joanna y decirle a mi madre que la recogeré mañana por la tarde a las afueras de la ciudad busco a Christina y conduzco hacia la oficina.

Al llegar encontramos a Cara con la mitad de la cara golpeada.

-Llegaron dice.

Tobías tris está en el hospital.

-¿Qué le paso?

-Ella entró al laboratorio de armas en vez de caleb, sobrevivió al suero de la muerte y mientras activaba el suero de memoria le dispararon. Ha perdido mucha sangre y está en un estado de salud delicado pero los doctores dicen que sobrevivirá.

-¿Podemos verla? Pregunta Christina.

-Claro síganme.

Ella nos conduce a trabes de los pasillos del recinto hasta llegar al hospital en donde recorremos más pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta con el número 322 en ella.

-Esa es su habitación nos dice Cara a Christina y a mí.

Abro la puerta y entro. Tris está conectada a varios aparatos que miden sus signos vitales en la pantalla del monitor cardiaco se muestran diferentes líneas que muestran los latidos de su corazón. Christina se acerca y le acaricia el pelo, después nos deja solos.

-Gracias a Dios estás bien le digo en voz baja mientras la tomo de la mano. No sé lo que haría sin ti.

Ella me aprieta la mano y poco a poco abre los ojos.

-Tobías dice con su voz un poco ronca.

-Tris estás bien gracias a Dios.

La miro durante un momento y me alegro tanto que esté bien porque ella es lo más importante en mi vida después le doy un beso demostrándole todo el amor que siento por ella.

Hola a todos.

No me gustó como terminó Allegiant y decidí escribir una versión alternativa porque al igual que muchos pienso que Tris y Tobías merecen también su final feliz.

Díganme que les parece saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Tris.

Abro los ojos, estoy en una cama conectada a varios aparatos que miden mis signos vitales y los primero que veo es a Tobías que me sostiene la mano.

-Tobías digo con mi voz ronca.

-Tris estás bien gracias a Dios me dice.

El me mira por un momento y luego me besa.

Cuando nos separamos alguien toca la puerta.

-Entre dice Tobías.

La puerta se abre y aparece Caleb.

-¿Hola Beatrice podemos hablar? Me pregunta.

Yo solo asiento.

-Bueno yo los dejos solos para que hablen nos dice Tobías y sale.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Me pregunta.

-Adolorida, pero voy a estar mejor le digo.

-Beatrice yo…. El toma aire y luego dice.

-No debí dejar que entraras ahí tu sola, casi mueres y yo…

-Caleb, yo tomé la decisión de entrar ahí porque entendí que no iba a dejar que te sacrificaras por culpa y no por el amor que sientes hacia mí le digo.

El abre la boca para decir algo pero después la cierra y me abraza.

-Te quiero mucho Beatrice.

-y yo a ti le digo y le devuelvo el abrazo con las pocas fuerzas que tengo.

…..

Estoy en el hospital una semana y durante este tiempo me cuentan que, En la ciudad se llegó a un acuerdo de paz, todos los de la oficina han sido reiniciados por el suero de memoria, David está muerto pues en cuanto me dispararon Mathew le disparó a él en la cabeza y no sobrevivió y lo que más me causa alegría es saber que Uria no va a ser desconectado, pues en el último día despertó del coma.

Cuando soy dada de alta me dirijo a la cafetería para comer algo y reunirme con los demás.

-Tris! Dicen Christina y Uria al mismo tiempo y corren a abrazarme.

-Hola! Les digo y les devuelvo el abrazo.

-Hola me dice Tobías abrasándome por la cintura.

-Hola le digo y le doy un beso.

Durante la comida hablamos de lo que asíamos en Osadía y nos reímos de todas las cosas chistosas que nos pasaron

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? Me pregunta Tobías.

-Claro le respondo.

Salimos del comedor y nos dirigimos hacia donde está la escultura de piedra.

-Estoy pensando mudarme devuelta a Chicago, y me preguntaba si tú quisieras venir conmigo.

-Claro le digo.

¿Cuándo nos vamos? Le pregunto.

-Mañana en la tarde me dice.

Como lo dijo Tobías en la tarde del día siguiente salimos devuelta a la ciudad.

Al llegar nos instalamos en un apartamento el cual está en cerca del edificio Hancob.

Es pequeño pero es agradable estar de vuelta en la ciudad y rodeada de los que más me importan. Después de instalarnos Tobías y yo vamos a caminar por la ciudad tomados de la mano.

Veo todo a mialrrededor, ya no hay facciones ni una dictadura por Ebelin Johnson, ahora las personas pueden ser quien son, no siguen las reglas de una facción ni se visten de un solo color ahora están vestidas de diferentes colores, y todas se mezclan para crear una nueva ciudad y una nueva vida.

Paramos en el parque Millenium y nos sentamos a mirar las estrellas yo apoyo mi cabeza en el hombro de Tobías mientras que el me acaricia el pelo. En estos momentos me doy cuenta que a pesar de todas las dificultades que hemos pasado seguimos juntos porque como dije una vez a pesar de los problemas que tengamos entre nosotros siempre lo voy a perdonar, y siempre lo elegiré a él, porque juntos nos complementamos a la perfección.

…..

Espero que les haya gustado.

Les informo que ya estoy cerca del final, trataré de terminarlo este fin de semana porque el lunes entro a la universidad y no sé cuando pueda volver a escribir

Les mando un abrazo fuerte

Maria P Bet.


End file.
